Compliquations à Fairy Tail
by Elodie497
Summary: Quel est ce mystérieux pouvoir ? Celui que Lucy à soudainement développé ? Et cette intervention des tigres.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Fairy Tail ? Quel lourd secret cache Mlle Heartfilia ? Certains persos sont OOC, ne m'en voulez pas. Gomene pour le retard sur le Chap11, j'ai du changer d'ordi..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mission.**

Après avoir préparé sa valise, elle sorti de son appartement. Ses amis l'attendaient, impatients de repartir. Lucy leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Ils repartaient en mission, encore. C'était la septième en un mois. Les cernes sous les yeux de Wendy, la petite Dragon Slayer des Cieux indiquaient qu'elle n'avait réellement pas beaucoup dormi. Les joues roses d'Erza, surnommée Titania, la Reine des Fées, montraient que quelque chose s'était passé il y à peu, puisqu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de rougir durant le chemin du retour de leur dernière quête. Gray lui, se battait encore avec Natsu. Glace et Feu, normal qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais ils étaient tout de même proches. Carla refusait encore un poisson venant d'Happy, pauvre chat, il l'aimait, ça sautait aux yeux.  
Erza détacha les yeux du sol pour regarder notre mage constellationiste et lui tendre un papier : la mission. Elle consistait à s'infiltrer dans une guilde pour y récupérer un enfant détenu. Mais attention, il ne s'agissait pas d'une guilde normale comme Fairy Tail (quoique leurs bagarres incessantes et les destructions apportées par Natsu n'étaient pas très normales..), il s'agissait de Sabertooth, la guilde n°1 du Royaume de Fiore. Une guilde possédant des mages surpuissant, deux Dragon Slayer, et d'autres encore mais ces deux mages étaient les plus connus. Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney, ces deux noms semblaient familiers pour la blondinette. Lucy écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom de la guilde à laquelle ils devaient s'attaquer. Elle voulu protester mais Natsu, qui avait arrêté de se battre et laissé Gray par terre lui dit :

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais pas de ravages cette fois. On sera discrets, promis !  
- Discret toi ? … Ouais, autant dire que tu resteras en arrière, les mains ligotées avec soin par Gray, à côté d'Erza qui n'hésitera pas à te frapper au moindre cri..._ Murmura Lucy.

Erza se mit à rire, suivie de Gray et de Wendy. Lucy annonça que leur train partait dans une heure et qu'ils devaient peut-être y aller. En prononçant le mot train, Lucy vit Natsu virer au vert. Il détestait les transports.

Arrivés à la gare de Magnolia, Gray remarqua qu'il leur restait plus d'une demi-heure. Ils partirent alors vagabonder chacun de leur côté. Erza courut vers la première pâtisserie qu'elle vit pour y acheter un maximum de fraisiers, son met préféré. Natsu alla manger dans un restaurant chic, accompagné d'Happy. Lucy, Wendy et Carla partirent acheter quelques vêtements et Gray s'installa sur un banc non loin d'un parc, en caleçon (une habitude pour lui), mangeant une glace. Ils avaient tous leurs occupations mais Lucy était ailleurs, elle repensait à ces deux noms, ceux des deux Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth. Sting et Rogue, où avait-elle entendu ça ? Elle se questionnait mentalement quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Wendy :

_- Lucy, tu m'écoute ?  
- Ex-Excuses moi Wendy, je…J'étais ailleurs…  
- On a bien vu ! Tu devrais être plus sérieuse dans ce que tu fais quand tu es avec nous ! _Gronda Carla.

_- Oui, pardon. Tu disais Wendy ? _

_- Depuis que l'on t'a donné l'affiche de la mission, tu as un comportement bizarre. Comme si tu.. _

_- Je vais bien. _Coupa Lucy.

_- D-D'accord. _Bégaya la petite fille.

Achetant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Carla sortirent d'une boutique, les bras chargés de sacs, en plus de leurs valises.

Rejoignant les autres, elles virent Natsu et Happy nettoyer la vaisselle dans le restaurant où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Wendy fit la remarque, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient surement pas les moyens de payer leur repas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le train, ils s'installèrent, entamèrent une énième discussion sur tout en n'importe quoi. Tous parlaient sauf Lucy, qui s'était assise un peu plus loin. Elle s'inquiétait, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Natsu, malgré son mal de ventre et son inévitable envie de vomir, senti qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était angoissée, mais il ne disait rien, de peur d'alarmer les autres.

Le train s'arrêta, en plein milieu d'un champ. Une voix retentie dans les haut-parleurs du wagon :

_'Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez nous excuser de cette gène occasionnée. Le train redémarrera dans quelques minutes.'_

Natsu, dont le mal des transports était passé suite à l'arrêt du train se leva puis alla voir Lucy :

- _Hey, Luce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Rien mon petit Salamander, ne t'inquiètes pas_. Lui répondit la blonde.

- _Si si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose._ Dit-il. _Ne me ment pas, je le vois que ça va pas_..

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle le regardait dans les yeux, dont un était à moitié caché par une de ses mèches roses, ce qui le rendait irrésistible avec son regard enfantin. Elle lui sourit, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre. Il lui prit la main, toujours en croisant son regard avec le sien, mais…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Déviation. **

Le train redémarra, ce qui fit instantanément vomir Natsu, heureusement, pas sur Lucy. Une voix se fit entendre de nouveau par les haut-parleurs mais ce n'était pas le même homme, la voix était agressive et très masculine :

_'Changement de programme mesdames et messieurs. Nous recherchons des mages, venant de Fairy Tail. Merci de nous les amener au wagon 6. Veuillez nous excuser pour cette gène occasionnée,_ fit-il.' On entendit derrière lui un autre homme, une voix grave, balançant un '_foutaise_' très clair. Ils ne s'excusaient pas d'avoir arrêté ce train, et encore moins de l'avoir dévié de sa route.  
Natsu, qui vomissait toujours par la fenêtre demanda à Wendy de lancer un sort nommé 'Troïa', qui allait l'empêcher d'avoir le mal des transports durant deux heures, au minimum. Mais Wendy augmenta le sort, juste pour prévenir en cas de long combat.

Les mages se levèrent, rassurant au passage les quelques passager se trouvant dans le train, et se dirigèrent vers le wagon 6. Natsu qui allait mieux, tenait Lucy par la main. Elle avait couru tellement de dangers qu'il ne la laissait même plus aller nulle part seule. Elle, elle rougissait, resserrant la main de son compagnon de mission, qui l'avait aidé depuis le début, depuis son entrée dans la guilde de ses rêves. Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas un peu amoureuse.. 'Quoi ?! Amoureuse ?! Lucy RESSAISIT TOI !' Elle se gifla mentalement. Pas le temps de penser à ça ! Se dit-elle.  
Le groupe arriva au wagon 6, plongé dans le noir. Natsu et Wendy, qui avaient les sens plus développés que leurs amis, virent plusieurs ombres dans l'obscurité :

_- Qui êtes vous ?_ Murmura Wendy.  
- _Vous n'avez pas à savoir,_ fit la voix masculine et prononcée de la personne qu'ils avaient entendus auparavant.

Lucy connaissait cette voix, dans ses souvenirs, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Mais d'où venait-elle, qui était cette personne ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

- _Dites nous !_ Hurla Lucy.

Natsu serra sa main plus fort, comme pour la retenir. Mais cela ne servait à rien. L'homme eu une voix plus douce, comme si il connaissait la personne à qui il parlait.

- _Blondie ? C'est toi ?_ Il avait une voix pleine d'espoir, comme si il s'attendait à une personne particulière.

La lumière envahit la pièce, venant d'une fenêtre dont Erza avait arraché le rideau. Lucy eu un moment de recul, les souvenirs fusaient en elle, comme si elle retrouvait la mémoire à la vue des personnes en face d'elle. Une larme coula, elle desserra la main de Natsu jusqu'à la lâcher. Elle s'effondra, rattrapée de peu par Gray. L'homme se tenant devant elle, ou plutôt les deux hommes, étaient ceux qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle avait voulu retrouver des années avant. Elle avait fini par perdre espoir, les oubliant totalement. Ces noms... Mais oui ! C'était eux ! Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney. Elle se rappela de tout, les moments passés avec eux, TOUT ! Sting s'avança, laissant apparaître la marque de Sabertooth sur son épaule gauche. Il voulait tendre la main vers la constellationiste mais Erza, Natsu, Gray et Wendy se mirent devant lui. Pour lui bloquer le passage. Sting fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lucy prit le dessus :

- _Laissez… Je les connais_. Murmura la blonde.

Elle se leva, écarta ses amis et finit devant le séduisant blond de Sabertooth. Emue, elle se mit à pleurer. Rogue, le regard impassible, observait la scène quelques mètre derrière Sting. Deux Exceeds se trouvaient avec eux. Erza s'avança au même niveau que Lucy, suivie de près par Gray. Natsu était attaché, de peur qu'il détruise tout. Ce qui aurait pu se produire quand il vit Sting, leur ennemi, un Dragon Slayer ayant lui-même tué son père dragon, enlacer sa protégée. Natsu hurlait, de colère, mais également de jalousie. Lucy pleurait, mais de joie. Elle les avait enfin revus, après tant d'années, elle les avait retrouvés. A son plus grand malheur, ils faisaient parti de la guilde qu'ils devaient 'fouiller' afin de mener à bien leur mission. Natsu, qui n'avait pas encore vu le papier, le regarda attentivement. Il réussit à se détacher, laissant ses mains parcourir la feuille froissée. Il sentit une odeur, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha discrètement de Sting. Respirant l'odeur du jeune chasseur de dragons, Natsu s'écria :

- _Luce ! Recule ! C'est un piège !  
- Quoi ?  
- RECULE !_ Hurla Natsu.

Lucy s'exécuta, Sting eu un regard plein de regrets, comme si il était désolé de ce qui c'était passé, ou plutôt de ce qui allait se passer. Il frappa Natsu violemment. Ce qui mit en colère Erza et tout le reste du groupe, même Lucy qui se jeta vers son ami, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle pleurait, mais de colère cette foi. Natsu était inconscient. La jeune mage se releva, les poings serrés, et lança un regard noir vers Sting qui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux de la constellationiste changèrent de couleur, ils virèrent du marron à un rouge sang, des flammes noires dansant au fond de ses prunelles devenues inquiétantes. Sting recula, un visage apeuré. Elle, s'avançait vers lui. D'un calme serein, elle tendit la main, à son creux se forma une boule noire, entourée d'éclairs violets. Elle allait attaquer. Gray la retint de justesse, elle manqua de peu sa cible, qui était passée en mode combat. D'où venait cette magie ? Qui lui avait transmise ? Seul Erza le savait, son visage traduisait de la peur, une peur que jamais ses camarades n'auraient pensé voir apparaître sur la Chasseuse de Fées. Elle s'avança vers Lucy, lui assénant un coup sur la tempe avec son épée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Des retrouvailles Inattendues.**

Après l'avoir frappée, Erza et Gray relevèrent Lucy, à présent inconsciente, et demandèrent à Happy de l'emmener loin avec Natsu. Pourquoi ? On ne le savait pas. Seul Erza pouvait être sure de ce qu'elle préparait. Sting s'avança lentement. Ses yeux couleur prune reflétaient une pointe de colère. Rogue s'avança à son tour, suivi de leurs deux Exceeds.

- _Frosh, Lector, allez la chercher_. Murmura-t-il.

Ils s'envolèrent sous les ordres du jeune maître.

Happy tenait fermement Lucy, Carla volait, tant bien que mal, les pates accrochées à Natsu. Ce dernier se réveilla dans les airs et vit non loin de là, un lac entouré d'une forêt. Les Exceeds s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau, y déposant avec précautions Lucy qui n'était toujours pas réveillée, ce qui inquiétait Natsu.

De leur côté, Erza et Gray étaient opposés aux puissants Dragon Slayers. Wendy lança 'Arms' et 'Vernion', des sorts qui permettaient d'augmenter la force et l'agilité de leurs destinataires. Rogue s'avança, une aura noire autour de lui. Ses yeux aussi rouges que ceux de Lucy révélaient bien plus que de la colère. On lui avait enlevé la seule personne qui le rendait à la fois calme et heureux. Sting ne reculait pas, au contraire. Il finit par arriver à seulement quelques centimètres de Titania, qui lui lança un regard des plus menaçants.  
Elle se Rééquipa. Lentement, une armure apparut, une que même Gray n'avait jamais vue. Surement un de ses derniers achats. L'armure était une robe, blanche, entourée d'un ruban noir à la taille. Au creux de ses mains, deux épées, forgées dans un or blanc qui éclaircissait son visage. Les yeux remplis d'un noir profond, elle avança d'un pas, ce qui fit reculer Sting. Il savait qu'elle allait frapper, mais quand ? Gray susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de la mage en robe. Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine. Dans son coin, Rogue, l'homme au regard vide, rougissait. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui avait dit le mage de glace. Impossible pour elle de revenir en arrière, elle effrayait le blondinet au sourire taquin. Elle devait frapper, elle en avait l'obligation. C'était pour le bien d'une de ses amies.

Lucy se réveilla après plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure. Au dessus de son visage, celui de Natsu, paniqué. Il l'aida à se relever, difficilement. Elle retomba, s'allongeant dans l'herbe verte. La constellationiste ne vit que lui avec les deux Exceeds qui les avaient transportés.

- _Où sont Wendy, Gray et Erza ?_ Demanda-t-elle soudainement.  
- _Toujours là bas_. Répondit son compagnon aux cheveux roses.

Lucy se demandait comment elle avait fini là. Elle ferma les yeux. Un flashback lui remémora ses derniers instants, elle revoyait Erza la frapper. Elle savait pourquoi. Ce pouvoir… Pourquoi maintenant ?! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce pouvoir se libère à cet instant ? Cet apprentissage, celui qu'elle avait reçu après la mort de sa mère. Elle le surnommait 'Zef', elle l'adorait plus que tout. Il prenait soin d'elle, la nourrissait. Son père ne faisait pas attention à elle, il ne savait pas où elle allait tous les jours, et pour tout vous dire, il s'en fichait. Elle allait voir cet homme, d'au moins 400 ans. Elle retrouvait ainsi l'affection perdue qu'elle avait avec sa mère, celle qui la rendait heureuse. Un jour, alors qu'elle allait le voir, il avait disparu. L'avait abandonnée comme sa mère auparavant. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit Happy. Il souriait malgré la peur qui inspirait son visage. Les deux Exceeds de Sabertooth arrivèrent et foncèrent sur nos mages de Fairy Tail. Natsu, ne les ayant pas vus, prit un violent coup (encore) sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma. Carla était devant Lucy, Happy essayait de réveiller Natsu mais aucun résultat. Lucy, qui était encore un peu sonnée se releva enfin. Elle aperçut Frosh et Lector, les fixa d'un regard noir, tout comme celui qui, avant ce trajet, avait menacé un de leurs maîtres. Frosh prit peur mais Lector continua sa course vers la blonde. Il l'attrapa et s'envola, indifférent aux cris qu'elle poussait et aux coups qu'elle lui donnait. Elle ne devait pas libérer une fois de plus sa magie, ça pourrait la tuer si elle ne contrôlait correctement son coup. Elle se laissa alors porter, fatiguée du coup que Titania lui avait infligé.

Erza leva une de ses épées, et pris un élan afin de ne pas louper son adversaire. Au moment fatidique, quelqu'un l'arrêta, derrière elle. Gray tenait sa main, la regardant avec pitié. Elle ne comprenait pas et tourna la tête vers Wendy. La petite fille tremblait de peur. Erza soupira et se rééquipa une fois de plus, elle retrouva son apparence habituelle. Elle observait toujours la chasseuse de Dragons et eu un moment de nostalgie. Elle aussi avait été comme ça un jour, lors de ses instants à la Tour du Paradis. Elle fit un sourire, quoique forcé, qui rassura la petite fille. Elle se retourna vers les deux Dragon Slayers mais vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là et aperçut Gray au sol. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, vérifia sa respiration, se rassura de ne pas le voir mort. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- _Erza, excuse-moi... Je n'avais pas fais attention.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons rejoindre Natsu et Lucy_. Dit ma mage calmement.

Lucy se réveilla, elle se rappela qu'elle avait été endormie par un sort de faible niveau. Elle essaya de bouger. Une douleur envahit sa jambe, une douleur insoutenable. Alors qu'elle pleurait à cause de sa blessure, elle détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Ne pouvant pas bouger sa jambe, elle tenta de bouger ses mains : Attachées dans son dos, surement reliées à un mur, vu qu'elle ne put se pencher.  
Dans la pénombre de cette prison, elle vit une ombre ainsi que deux yeux, des yeux rouges. Ressentant une aura étrange elle plissa légèrement les yeux afin de mieux voir son observateur. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit d'une fenêtre minuscule encadrée par des barreaux. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le reconnut, il était là.

- _Zef…_ Murmura la constellationiste.

Il se leva, comprenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, la détaillant de haut en bas avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours brun avec des yeux d'un rouge sang. Il approcha son visage du sien, susurrant ces quelques mots :

- _Tu m'as manqué, gamine._

Elle le voyait, il ne mentait pas. Essayant de l'enlacer, elle fut parcourue d'une décharge électrique, violente. Elle hurla en sentant la douleur monter jusqu'à son cou. Il eu un sourire fin, légèrement dérangé. Ce sourire, jamais elle n'avait pu l'oublier, c'était celui qui l'avait rendue amoureuse de lui. Elle savait pourtant que ce sourire ne traduisait pas le faite de la revoir, mais plutôt le faite de la voir souffrir, pleurer.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!_ Lança-t-elle d'un ton assuré et menaçant.  
_- Moi ? Rien. Enfin, si.  
_- _QUOI ALORS ?!_ Hurla-t-elle.  
- _Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me lance ce regard, celui qui a fait flipper le blondinet prétentieux qui t'as amené jusqu'ici._ Dit-il avec un sourire un tantinet sadique.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, pensant qu'il plaisantait en prononçant ces paroles. Il avait pourtant l'air si sérieux… Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, enfin, en apparence oui, mais ne voyait pas l'homme qui souriait pourtant si chaleureusement auparavant.

- _Je ne ferais pas ce regard, car il était tout simplement involontaire.  
- Soit._ Murmura-t-il d'un air déçu. _STING ! Viens là._ Cria le mage noir.  
-_ Qu'es tu veux M'sieur l'arrogant ? _Balança le blond sans réfléchir. Il comprit pourtant très vite que ses paroles étaient quelque peu déplacées et baissa les yeux en vue de Zeref.  
- _Occupes toi d'elle. Et prends soin d'elle, bandes sa jambe, incapable ! Elle est importante, que ça soit pour moi comme pour tout le monde._

Sting s'exécuta, il valait mieux ne pas contredire le maître des ténèbres. Il la détacha avec tendresse, pansa sa jambe, enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille fébrile, lui prépara à manger et il alla même jusqu'à lui baiser la joue devant les yeux du mage qui dégageait une aura relativement noire, symbole de sa jalousie. Lucy elle, souriait, un rose vint tinter ses joues quand elle senti les lèvres du Dragon Slayer. Zeref ne supportait plus, il ne pouvait pas voir ça, il ne tenait pas à le voir.

_- Sting, sort._ Ordonna-t-il.  
- _J'aurais blessé le démon ?_ Ricana le blond.  
_- SORT !_ Hurla le mage.

Encore une fois, Sting obéit aux ordres. Il sortit, marmonnant des injures plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Une fois sorti, une flèche se planta dans le mur qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il poussa un cri, effrayé.

- _ROOOOOOOOOGUE ! A QUOI TU JOUES ! TU VEUX ME TUER ?  
- Non, juste revoir tes instants de flippe, c'est hilarant. Tu sais que tu cries comme une fillette quand on te fait peur ? _Ricana le brun, accompagné de Lector et Frosh.  
_- Arrêtes… Tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on me taquine. Et où t'as eu ça ?  
- De quoi ? Aah ça, heu... Je sais plus.  
- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré tu sais ?...  
- Ne commences pas Eucliffe !  
- Quoi encore ? Je ne dis que la vérité, CHENEY !_ Le blondinet prononça son nom d'un ton fort et prononcé.  
- _Et tu parles de cas désespérés…_Murmura le brun.

Natsu, de son côté, avait été rejoins par ses amis. Il s'énervait tout seul, murmurant sans cesse le prénom de la constellationiste et ruminant diverses insultes à l'égard des deux Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth. Erza paniquait dans son coin, Gray était sur le point de craquer quand Happy et Carla arrivèrent en criant qu'ils avaient trouvé où était détenue Lucy. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Je t'emmène avec moi, Blondie. **

Gajeel arriva, accompagné de Lily, son fidèle Exceed et de Levy, la surnommée mage des mots. Ils avaient pour mission d'aider Natsu et ses amis à retrouver Lucy. Ils savaient eux aussi où elle se trouvait, et annoncèrent la présence de Zeref. Erza se mit à paniquer encore plus. Elle leur raconta tout, Lucy et Zeref, la magie scellée en elle, Sting et Rogue, leur mission, Tout. Elle leur expliqua le faite de l'avoir assommée auparavant et conclu avec un 'Voilà' très bref. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, tout le monde fut prit de sueurs froides quand Erza leur dit que Lucy avait été le disciple de Zeref. "Voilà donc l'origine de ce fameux pouvoir… "Murmura Gray, stupéfait de cette révélation. Erza sauta sur ses pieds, et ordonna à la troupe de suivre Happy, Carla et Lily, qui connaissaient le lieu où Zeref et les membres de Sabertooth détenaient leur amie.

Zeref ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer, c'était devenu une obsession. Il la détaillait de haut en bas, un léger sourire pouvait apparaître sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé, restait la petite fille qu'il avait connu, entraînée dans le monde des ténèbres sans qu'elle ne le sache. Le mage avait toujours placé ses espoirs en elle, comme si elle était sa propre fille. Chose qui lui était totalement absurde puisqu'il l'aimait, il le ressentait au fond de lui, comme une chose qu'on ne peut se refuser. Elle le dévisagea, ce qui le fit un tantinet rougir.

- _Quoi ?_ Lança-t-elle agressivement.  
_- Rien gamine. C'est juste que t'as pas changé, t'as toujours une moue innocente, des jambes fragiles et des cheveux aussi jaunes que le soleil._

Elle sourit, repensant aux moments où il prononçait ces mots, ceux qui la concernaient, ceux qui la faisaient rougir, rire.

- _Gamine, tu rougis._ La taquina le mage noir.  
- _Tais toi donc !_ Balança la constellationiste qui rougit pourtant de plus belle.  
_- T'es réellement la même, à part ce truc sur ton short et sur ta main. _Chose qu'il avait remarqué depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Lucy fixa la marque de sa guilde. Ses amis lui manquaient, énormément. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, couler jusqu'au bas de ses joues. Zeref, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer, sortit, la laissant seule, encore une fois.

Une main vint sécher ses larmes délicatement. Elle releva la tête et vit Sting, ce mage agressif qui avait faillit tuer son meilleur ami. Elle fut tout de même surprise de l'affection que lui accordait le Dragon Slayer, ce qu'il remarqua.

- _Quoi Blondie ?  
- Rien, t'as l'air… Sympa._ Dit-elle, mais elle se reprit rapidement. _Enfin, t'en as seulement l'air, et pas souvent d'ailleurs ! _

Sting se senti gêné, tournant la tête pour que la blonde ne voie pas ses petits rougissement. Il regarda sa jambe, qu'il avait pansée peu avant. Les blessures étaient impressionnantes, ce qui lui infligea un regard vers Lucy plein de regrets. Elle comprit alors que ces plaies venaient de lui, dégagea sa jambe et lui dit agressivement :

- _Tu veux jouer les bons samaritains après m'avoir fait ça ?!  
- Je ne voulais pas… Crois-moi Blondie…_ Murmura-t-il. _Je n'avais pas le choix._  
_- TOUT LE MONDE A LE CHOIX !_ Hurla la jeune fille, blessée par les paroles du blond.  
- _On m'a enlevé ce droit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça !_ Dit-il d'un ton assuré. _Je t'emmène avec moi, Blondie.  
- P-Pardon ? _

Sting ne répondit pas, il passa derrière la jeune fille, tira sur ses mains, ce qui la fit se tordre de douleur. Elle sentit ses liens se desserrer, puis tomber. Lucy toucha ses poignets, coupés légèrement par le fil qui la retenait à force de tirer dessus. Malgré les décharges qu'elle recevait, elle avait continué de tirer. Elle regarda Sting, qui souriait. Elle pouvait voir une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux, il semblait heureux. D'un geste bref, il la porta, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied puis se mit à courir. "Pourquoi fait-il ça ?" S'interrogea mentalement Lucy. Le Dragon Slayer fut rejoins par Rogue ainsi que Lector et Frosh. Toujours en courant, ils finirent par apercevoir une lumière naturelle, celle du soleil, qui brillait en ce mois de juillet. La sortie débouchait sur une forêt, éclairée, calme. Lucy respira l'air frais, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Sting courrait encore, il voulait surement s'éloigner de cette bâtisse construite vulgairement au milieu de nulle part. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta, rattrapé par Rogue. Il déposa Lucy au sol, extrêmement méticuleux dans chaque geste envers elle.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
- _Je te l'ai dit, nous n'avions pas le choix de faire tout ça. Notre mission nous avait été imposée, et nous risquions de nous faire renvoyer de Sabertooth. Nous devions t'amener à Zeref, ce qui est fait. Maintenant qu'il t'a revu, qu'il t'a laissé pourrir dans un trou à rats durant deux jours, notre mission est finie et il est normal de venir au secours d'une jolie demoiselle comme toi._ Dit-il d'un ton assuré, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- _M-merci…_

Sting se redressa, et passa en mode attaque tout comme Rogue. Lucy ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit arriver ses amis, Natsu en tête suivi de Gray et enfin de tout le reste du groupe. Salamander donna un coup extrêmement violent à Sting, qui fut envoyé à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Se relevant, il marmonna plusieurs grossièretés et revint à sa place initiale, comme si il s'était attendu à ce coup. Gray frappa à son tour, mais ce fut Rogue qui prit le coup. Lucy s'exclama alors :

- _Arrêtez ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
- M-Mais... Lucy ?_ Bégaya en cœur le duo de mage.  
_- STOP JE VOUS AI DIT ! Hurla la blonde. CE SONT EUX QUI M'ONT SORTI DE LA ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A LES FRAPPER !_

Erza dévisagea Sting, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il repensa à la dernière fois, quand la Grande Titania avait battu en retraite à cause d'une petite effrayée. Elle avait un cœur après tout. Elle s'avança calmement vers le blond.

_- Merci._ Cracha-t-elle.

Tout le groupe écarquilla les yeux. Erza, la Fée, la mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, REMERCIAIT QUELQU'UN ? Ce mot dévoila une nouvelle facette de la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates, elle était si calme, si reposée. Lucy n'en revint pas. Jamais Erza n'avait remercié personne, pas même le maître ou autre personnes importantes comme les membres du conseil. Et voilà qu'elle remerciait un ennemi, un membre de Sabertooth ! Natsu ne comprenait pas, Gray s'était figé.

- _QUOI ENCORE !?_ Erza lança un regard noir vers le duo.  
- _R-Rien, c'est juste que… ça fait bizarre de te voir remercier quelqu'un._ Bégaya Gray.  
_- A-Aye._ Fit Happy.

Erza soupira. Sting fixait Lucy, ce qui tinta les joues de la constellationiste d'un rose prononcé.

Soudain, le ciel vira du bleu clair à un noir profond. Zeref n'était qu'à quelques mètres du petit groupe, les yeux d'un rouge puissant, une aura bien plus que sombre autour de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Tout le monde rentre ! **

Il se tenait non loin d'eux, le regard menaçant. Erza se rééquipa. L'armure de Diamant apparut, son armure de défense maximale qui avait jadis, résistée au tir du canon Jupiter de la guilde de Phantom Lord. Gray voyait son visage, une mine apeurée, peut-être même terrorisée. En effet, notre Fée avait peur. Elle devait tout de même s'opposer au mage le plus puissant durant les 400 dernières années. Il leva la main, et tout comme Lucy, une sphère noire se créa au creux de sa main. Il allait frapper, tout le monde le savait. Les 4 Dragon Slayers étaient passés en forme de combat, dégageant chacun une aura correspondant à leur pouvoir. Erza fit quelques pas vers le mage noir, activa son bouclier tout en sachant qu'il ne résisterait pas. Elle voulait tout de même protéger ses amis, peut importe si elle perdait la vie, elle serait partie dignement. Le mage fit grossir la sphère jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voie plus que son visage.  
Au moment de lancer son sort de destruction, Lucy se planta devant le bouclier d'Erza, tendant la main comme son adversaire. Natsu hurla son nom, mais la constellationiste souriait. Ses yeux se remplirent de noir, un noir bien plus prononcé que les nuages qui se trouvaient dans le ciel. Zeref attaqua, Wendy pleurait, Natsu et Gray hurlaient, mais Sting savait qu'elle réussirait à rassembler un pouvoir assez fort pour résister à ce sort. La sphère arriva droit sur elle. Lucy avait confiance en elle, en ses amis qui la soutenaient tout le temps. Lorsque le sort ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle respira lentement et ouvrit son poing qu'elle avait fermé quelques secondes avant. Des flammes noires jaillirent des doigts de la frêle jeune fille, elle rouvrit les yeux et la sphère fut déclinée de sa trajectoire comme un ballon qu'on lance en l'air. Zeref lui lança un regard amusé, heureux. Elle n'avait pas oublié la magie qu'il lui avait transmise, il aurait même pu dire qu'ils s'égalaient.  
Lucy, prise de fatigue soudaine, s'écroula, les yeux fermés, elle senti quelqu'un la retenir.

- _Natsu…_ Murmura-t-elle.  
- _Eh non Blondie ! C'est ton mage préféré !_ Plaisanta Sting.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le vit penché sur elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux couleur prune. Natsu arriva peu après, bousculant Sting au passage. Ce dernier grommela mais ne riposta pas, il savait qu'entrainer une nouvelle bagarre n'arrangerait rien. Erza vint les rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière de son amie, pour son courage mais aussi pour sa force. Le temps que tout le monde réalise l'envergure de la puissance de notre jeune constellationiste, Zeref était parti. Peu importe, ils devaient rentrer.  
Se relevant, Lucy posa la main sur sa hanche, et fut prise de panique.

_- MES CLEFS !_ Hurla la blonde. _STING, MES CLEFS !_

Le Dragon Slayer ne bougea pas, un sourire taquin se forma sur son visage. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il l'adorait. Les yeux de Lucy, redevenus marrons, se tintèrent légèrement de rouge, ce qui effraya le mage.

- _Ecoutes bien Blondinet, t'as trois secondes._ Dit-elle agressivement.

Sting lui adressa un regard noir avant de sortir les clefs de la jeune fille d'une de ses poches.

- _Blondinet, Eh pis quoi encore !_ Marmonna-t-il, vexé.

Il lui tendit les clefs, apercevant un large sourire sur le visage de Lucy. Elle aimait plus que tout ses esprits, ils étaient sa force, son courage.  
Une porte s'ouvrit. Celle de Léo, Leader des douze esprits du zodiaque. Toujours en costars, cet esprit avait une force phénoménale, capable de clouer Gray au sol ou même Natsu durant certaines bagarres.

- _Ouverture forcée hein… ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, Loki_. Dit soudain la constellationiste.  
- _Eh oui Lulu !_  
- _Que fais-tu là ?_ L'interrogea Natsu.  
- _Bah, quelle question inutile ! Je viens voir si mon cher maître se porte bien ! J'étais inquiet tout de même._ Balança Loki sans réfléchir.

Les joues de Lucy étaient de plus en plus roses, à la limite du rouge d'ailleurs.

_- Rentrons_. Coupa Erza.

Sting et Rogue allaient partir à l'opposé du groupe pour rejoindre leur guilde mais Gajeel les stoppa.

- _Vous deux, le maître veut vous voir._

Le chasseur de Dragons blond devint soudainement pâle, prit de sueurs froides. Malgré ça, ils s'exécutèrent.

Arrivés à la guilde, Erza hurla le nom du maître qui était assis sur le comptoir du bar, accompagné de Gildartz et de Mirajane.

_- Oh ! Mes enfants ! Vous avez retrouvé Lucy ?  
- Oui maître, je suis rentrée et je vais bien._ Murmura la concernée.  
_- Heureusement pour toi !_ Dit Makarov.  
- _Maître, ils sont là._ Intervint Gajeel en pointant du doigt les deux mages de Sabertooth, qui étaient d'ailleurs envahis de regards noirs venant des mages de Fairy Tail.

Il fallait comprendre la tension de la guilde, ils avaient enlevés leur protégée, et avaient même énervé Luxus, grand mage de foudre qui jamais n'avait montré aucune affection pour ses camarades.

- _Eh bien, eh bien. Alors c'est vous. Un blondinet prétentieux et un brun silencieux. Vous faites une sacrée paire._ Ricana le vieux.

Autour d'eux, les deux mages entendaient plusieurs membres pouffer de rire devant la moquerie de leur maître.

- _Qu'es s'tu nous veux, papy ?_ Envoya Sting.

Erza toisa le mage, qui comprit son erreur.

_- Vous avez enlevé un de mes enfants, il est normal que je désire vous parler. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir qui a déposé la requête chez vous.  
- On sait pas, c'est notre maître qui as vu quelqu'un l'accrocher mais il n'a pas vu son visage._ Bouda Sting.  
- _Pourquoi Lucy ?_ S'impatienta Natsu.  
- _Elle a été le disciple du plus grand mage noir au monde, il est normal qu'on n'ait pu refuser. _Répondit calmement Rogue.  
- _Ah…_

Avant de partir, Makarov prit les deux mages à l'écart, il leur dit une chose qui les fit blanchir. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait pu dire, mais ça avait l'air très important.

Les deux mages partirent sans dire un mot mais Sting se retourna et regarda Lucy avec un sourire affectueux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Acnologia.**

Lucy, épuisée de cette mauvaise aventure, sortit de la guilde, se dirigea vers son appartement suivie de près par Natsu qui avait laissé Happy seul. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner encore une fois.  
Après avoir ouvert la porte, Lucy devint rouge pivoine et demanda à son ami de la laisser seule. Il voulu riposter mais elle le poussa, rentra dans son logement et ferma la porte à double tour. Natsu ne comprenait plus rien, il savait que quelqu'un était là, et il savait qui. La colère l'envahit. Tout sauf cette personne par pitié !  
Lucy, le front contre sa porte, se retourna pour croiser le regard de la personne qui s'était introduit chez elle.

- _Sting… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Soupira notre mage.  
_- Blondie, t'es rouge, encore plus qu'une tomate_. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
- _Ne commence pas Eucliffe._ Menaça Lucy.  
- _Et tu compte faire quoi si je commence, Heartfilia ?_

C'est qu'il la provoquait en plus ! Elle pensa qu'il ne devait surement pas connaitre le mot vivre.

- _Je te demande de faire preuve de maturité. Tu en as un minimum non ? Blondinet._ Elle voulait taquiner le mage, l'énerver.  
- _Ecoute Blondie, j'suis pas venu ici pour faire la guerre._ Expliqua le chasseur de Dragons.  
_- Natsu sait que tu es là, je l'ai bien vu. Crois-le ou non, il est en colère, et pas qu'un peu..._ Dit-elle.  
- _M'en fiche de Rosette, je suis venu pour toi._

Les joues de la constellationiste, qui étaient redevenues normales, se tintèrent une nouvelle fois d'un rose pur.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Blondinet ?_  
- _Heu…  
- Bah réponds ! C'est pas si difficile de prononcer une phrase, même pour toi ! _Lucy s'impatientait et Sting pouvait voir un brin de colère dans son regard.  
- _T'as grossi, Blondie._ Le mage pouffa de rire.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir, froid.

- _Tu sais Blondie, j'adore ce regard._ Dit-il d'un air appréciateur.

Lucy, pourtant fière de son coup, senti la totalité de son visage virer au rouge.

_-Te moque pas de moi ! _Hurla-t-elle.

Il rit, la laissant grommeler dans son coin.

- _Les membres de Sabertooth ont apprit il y a peu, que les compétitions recommençaient entre les guildes, grâce au retour des mages de rang S de Fairy Tail d'ailleurs._ Annonça Sting.

En effet, la quasi-totalité des mages de rang S étaient partit en mission pour 3 ans. Tous sauf Erza et Mirajane. Gildartz, mage de ce niveau, était revenu un peu avant les autres, il voulait revoir sa fille, Cana. Luxus, n'était pas considéré comme un tel mage. Et il refusait toute mission sans la bande Raijin, sa garde rapprochée.

- _Compétitions entre guildes ? C'est quoi ? _Interrogea Lucy.  
- _Bah Blondie, intelligente comme t'es, tu sais pas ?_ Ricana le Dragon Slayer.  
_- Non je ne sais pas, expliques moi._ Demanda gentiment la constellationiste.  
- _C'est pas compliqué, il y aura en tout 8 guildes qui seront retenues après une épreuve d'élimination. En tout, 108 guildes participeront et il faut en enlever 100. Ça sera donc une épreuve de logique je pense._ Répondit le blond. _Il faut aussi penser aux épreuves suivantes, à chaque compétition, les challenges changent. Sauf pour la partie combat, qui oppose un membre d'une guilde à un autre. Le reste j'en sais rien Blondie.  
_- _Donc si je comprend bien_, réfléchit-elle, _ces compétitions sont organisées pour savoir quelle guilde est la plus forte de Fiore. C'est ça ?  
- Dit donc, tu comprend vite !  
- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Ouais. Bon j'y vais. A plus Blondie. _Déclara Sting en souriant.

Il sortit, laissant Lucy seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné durant sa détention. Elle revit son ancien maître, ses yeux rouges, essayant de tuer ses amis. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Soudain, un froid glacial envahit la pièce, faisant grelotter la blonde. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la rue, envahie de soleil quelques minutes avant, était recouverte d'une grosse couche de neige. Dans le ciel, une créature gigantesque. Natsu arriva, enfonça la porte de la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- _Je ne te laisse pas partir, je sais ce qu'il veut. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, sur l'Île Tenrô _(Terre sainte de Fairy Tail, où un examen de rang S s'était déroulé)_ Il a faillit nous détruire, mais Zeref nous as, comment dire… Sauvés involontairement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emmène, je tiens trop à toi !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles, Natsu ? _Paniqua Lucy.  
- _Il veut t'enlever, surement pour te ramener à lui. J'ai rappelé Sting, il arrive. _

Trop tard. Le toit du logement de la jeune fille se déchira dans un bruit sec. Cette créature, Lucy la reconnut. Ce que Natsu ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle le connaissait déjà depuis qu'elle était enfant.

- _Acnos… _Murmura la constellationiste._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Je ne te laisse plus partir, Gamine**

Natsu dévisagea Lucy.

- _Tu connais ce monstre ?! _Hurla le mage de feu.  
- _Il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais avec Zeref, je jouais avec lui._ Murmura la constellationiste.

Acnologia s'approcha de la maison, et tendit une de ses pates vers Lucy. Le dragon la saisit violemment, et s'envola, la jeune fille prise au piège dans ses griffes.  
Sting revint et avec Natsu, ils attaquèrent le monstre de toute leur force mais il était déjà trop loin.

- _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! _Hurlait Lucy, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Natsu et Sting la regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes. Un déclic leur fit comprendre qu'elle avait réellement été enlevée par une des créations maléfiques de Zeref.

- _Acnos ! Que fais-tu !_ Hurla notre constellationiste, espérant une réponse.

Acnologia ne répondait pas, on pourrait penser qu'il ne parlait pas, mais certains mages comme les Dragon Slayers avaient le pouvoir de lire leurs pensées. Lucy, élève de Zeref, avait aussi cette capacité.

Les deux mages se mirent à courir en direction de Fairy Tail pour informer tout le monde de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille. La guilde entière écarquilla les yeux quand Natsu prononça le nom d'Acnologia. Le maître ordonna à Sting d'aller chercher Rogue, et à Erza d'emmener Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, et Natsu avec elle pour suivre le blond de Sabertooth.  
Arrivés devant la guilde du Dragon Slayer, Natsu ne tenait plus en place, il voulait absolument partir à la recherche de sa camarade mais Erza l'en empêcha.

- _Tiens-toi tranquille ! _Ordonna Titania._ Te dandiner ainsi n'arrangera rien !  
- Je veux aller la chercher ! Elle est en danger de …  
_- _Mort ? Crois-tu réellement qu'elle se laissera faire ?! _Coupa Rogue.  
_- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire et toi non plus._ Intervint Gray d'un ton plutôt calme.  
_- Monsieur Glace a quelque chose d'autre à rajouter ?_

Sting et Rogue se figèrent, comme si cette voix les terrorisait. La voix d'une femme, qui apparut rapidement après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle était plutôt grande, des yeux d'un noir profond, ses cheveux bleu-marine, parfaitement tressés. Elle avait une bouche maquillée d'un noir aussi foncé que ses yeux, qui étaient entourés d'un trait de la même couleur que ses vêtements, une robe bleue turquoise et un cache-cœur noir.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ Interrogea Erza.  
- _Tu ne me connais même pas ? Moi, la femme la plus puissante du royaume de Fiore ? C'est honteux, tout simplement. _Répondit-elle.  
- _Minerva… On se calme._ Intervint Gemma, le maître de Sabertooth.  
- _Oui père_. La concernée fit un pas en arrière, se retrouvant au même niveau que son paternel.

Le duo de Dragon Slayers étaient toujours figés, comme si ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas du assister à cette scène. Natsu regardait Minerva d'un air moqueur, un air voulant surement dire : 'C'est ça, obéit à papa', ce qui ajouta de la colère dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- _Que comptez-vous faire ?_ Demanda Rogue.  
- _Bah aller chercher Lucy ! Réfléchis deux secondes, pourquoi on est là à ton avis !_ S'énerva Natsu.  
- _NATSU ! TAIS-TOI !  
- O-Oui Erza._ Il recula de quelques mètres, se plantant à côté de Wendy, mage innocente qui voulait juste aider sa camarade.  
- _Nous voulons, comme l'a dit Natsu, aller chercher notre amie. Lucy est importante pour nous, comme pour touts les membres de notre guilde. Elle fait partie de notre famille, et jamais on abandonne la famille._ Expliqua Erza.  
- _Quel discours pathétique._ Cracha Minerva, bousculée légèrement par Rogue et criblée de regards noirs venant de tout le groupe.

Les mages de Sabertooth reçurent ordre de rentrer mais Sting riposta.

_- Je vais les aider, il est normal de leur venir en aide. Acnologia peut tout détruire, tant que les chances de survie de Lucy sont élevées je... Peut importe qu'elles soient élevées ou non ! Je veux les aider !_ Dit-il avec détermination.

Quand il réalisa que le sens des paroles qu'il avait prononcé n'étaient pas de tout digne d'un mage de Sabertooth, Sting vit Gemma, mage sans cœur surpuissant, maître de la guilde à laquelle il appartenait, lui lancer un regard amusé, presque joyeux. Il ne comprenait pas, Rogue non plus d'ailleurs.

Lucy n'hurlait plus, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Acnologia n'avait pas arrêté de voler durant plusieurs heures. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et pensa à ses amis. Elle voulait qu'ils viennent la chercher, elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par son kidnappeur, qui se posa doucement dans une forêt, près d'une grotte isolée de toute civilisation. La constellationiste se leva aussi dignement qu'elle en avait l'habitude à Fairy Tail. Tel une princesse, elle allait souvent fracasser avec grâce la tête de son camarade aux cheveux roses dès qu'il donnait le moindre coup de poing à son compagnon exhibitionniste. Elle remit en place son débardeur rouge et resserra la ceinture qui tenait son short noir. Après s'être rhabillée, elle fixa le dragon.

_- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, il voulait absolument que je te ramène. D'ailleurs, il arrive._ Lui dit le monstre.

Lucy n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit la voix de la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait revoir.

- _Alors Gamine, ça t'amuse de me fuir ? _Lui murmura Zeref.  
- _Je ne t'ai pas fuis, j'ai juste rejoins ma famille au risque de te laisser._ Répliqua la mage.  
- _Pour moi, c'est la même chose. Il n'empêche que je ne te laisse plus partir, Gamine._

Le démon plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il la regardait toujours, impossible de détacher ses yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas encore une fois. Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, qu'il lui explique la cause de son départ il y a déjà plusieurs années. Il s'interrogea mentalement, se répétant la même question. Devait-il lui dire ? Il se résolut à lui raconter. D'un geste quelques peu brutal, il l'attira à l'intérieur de la grotte, ordonnant à sa création de rester dehors, quoiqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer dans ce petit espace. Il la fit asseoir, lui attachant les mains puis la fixa une fois de plus.

_- Gamine, il faut que je te dise…_ Soupira Zeref.

Lucy dévisagea le mage, se demandant ce qui pouvait l'embarrasser à ce point.

_- Je dois te dire… T-Tu, tu dois savoir… Je suis pathétique, je ne sais même pas par où commencer_… Il prit une grande inspiration. _Je dois te dire pourquoi je suis parti il y a 10 ans._

La constellationiste écarquilla les yeux, elle n'y croyait pas. Allait-il le dire ? Ce pourquoi, il y a tellement d'années, il l'avait laissé seule.

- _J-Je… Tu… Nous…_  
_- Fais_ _un effort pour une fois ! T'as toujours autant de mal à t'exprimer hein ?_ S'énerva la jeune fille. _C'est pas compliqué ! Toi tu connais la vérité ! Moi pendant près de 10 ans, j'ai cherché des raisons parfois tirées par les cheveux, repensant à ton départ. Je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi tu m'avais ABANDONNEE ! Moi j'ai attendu tout ce temps ! Et toi, bah t'es incapable de lâcher une pauvre phrase !  
- Ecoutes Gamine, je suis parti pour te protéger ! _Hurla le mage. _Tu crois que c'était de mon propre chef ?! TU TE TROMPES DANS CE CAS ! _

Lucy restait perplexe, cependant, il n'avait plus de mal à parler. Elle sourit, bêtement, heureuse que la colère qu'elle provoquait fasse enfin s'exprimer le maître des ténèbres.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?_ Lança le mage, énervé.  
- _Rien… C'est juste que quand tu t'énerves, tu ne bégaies plus.  
- C'est normal ! Raaaah tu m'ennuie !_

Lucy se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, elle se moquait de lui. Il le voyait bien, pourtant, un sourire vint s'arracher sur son visage vide, suivit de quelques taches roses sur ses joues pâles. Il revoyait enfin ce sourire, celui qui le faisait craquer, qui la rendait irrésistible.

_- Je ne suis parti que pour ta sécurité, Gamine. _Coupa-t-il soudainement_, il le fallait, ta vie en dépendait.  
-C-Comment ça ? _Lucy ne comprenait pas, alors toutes ses craintes n'avaient servies à rien ?  
_- Acnos devait arriver, lors d'un combat, je l'avais invoqué inconsciemment. Si tu étais restée avec moi, tu aurais péri avec les autres personnes qui auraient pu se trouver à 10 kilomètres autour de nous. _Expliqua enfin le mage_. Tu sais, j'ai fait ça uniquement dans ton intérêt, à cette époque je me fichais royalement des vies qu'Acnos aurait pu prendre. Après notre rencontre, j'ai changé. Enfin... Uniquement mentalement..._

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Soudain, Zeref se leva, sortit rapidement de la grotte et demanda à Acnos de se préparer. Lucy, ne comprenant pas, se leva et discrètement, sortit à son tour. Là, elle aperçût Rogue, seul.

Une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'entrainant en arrière. La constellationiste se débâtît mais reconnut l'odeur d'un de ses amis. Elle se dégagea.

_- Sting ! _S'écria Lucy, un grand sourire aux lèvres._  
- Chuuut Blondie ! Les autres arrivent. On est partit avant eux. Cette fois encore, ton mage tant adoré vient te sauver ! _Plaisanta le blond en attrapant les mains de la jeune fille afin de les détacher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Sentiments.**

Après l'avoir libéré de ses liens, Sting enlaça la constellationiste et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, resserrant son étreinte à chaque sanglot.

- _S-Sting ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Bégaya Lucy, étonnée du comportement du puissant Dragon, impassible aux douleurs morales comme physiques.  
- _Je... J'ai été renvoyé de Sabertooth Blondie.. Renvoyé parce que je voulais aider Fairy Tail à te retrouver. À la guilde, ils ont prit ça comme une trahison._ Pleura le mage.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que le Dragon Slayer lui disait. Elle resta béa quand il ajouta Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Lector et Frosh à la liste des renvoyés. Ils avaient voulu suivre Sting, ce qui leur coûta la marque de Sabertooth.

- _MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ! ILS ONT AUCUNE IDÉE DU MOT SOLIDARITÉ CHEZ TOI ?! _S'égosilla Lucy.  
- _Mais bordel Blondie, tais toi !_ S'énerva le jeune blond, essuyant ses larmes brusquement.

Sting plaqua une fois de plus sa main sur la bouche de la blonde et l'entraina en dehors de la grotte par une autre sortie qu'il avait trouvée auparavant.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Lucy put apercevoir Rogue, immobile comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le maintenait en place. Elle vit Zeref, la main levée, lançant l'attaque qu'il avait déjà appliquée lors de sa première évasion. La mage se mit à crier sans faire attention aux sueurs froide que ressenti Sting au moment où le démon se retourna, annulant au passage son attaque.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et le duo blond vit un noir terrifiant les inonder.

Lucy se dégagea de son camarade, se jeta sur Zeref et le frappa violemment sous les yeux d'Acnologia. Ce dernier se leva dans un rugissement violent, comme si il avait reçu le coup lui-même. Ce qui était indirectement le cas car un lien sensoriel unissait le maître des ténèbres et à ses créations.

Elle vit Natsu et ses amis au loin, mais n'y prêta quasiment aucune attention. Elle devait finir le combat qu'elle avait engagé, peut importe si il lui fallait périr pour ça. Elle lui infligea de nouveaux coups, plus forts, mieux contrôlés.

Erza n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand un éclair vint s'abattre sur Zeref. Lucy ne réagit pas instantanément mais elle finit par comprendre d'où venait cette attaque.

- _Luxus !_ Hurla la constellationiste.  
- _Quoi Fillette ?!_ Riposta Draer.  
- _DÉGAGES !  
- Blondie ! Recule ! _

Trop tard, perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait été frappée par son ancien maître sous les hurlements de Sting, paniqué.

Elle s'écroula dans un craquement venant de sa mâchoire, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre.

Luxus continua d'attaquer. Il voulait venger sa camarade, faire souffrir au centuple le responsable des blessures de la frêle mage de Fairy Tail. Sting avait été rejoins par Gray, laissant Natsu et Erza combattre aux côtés du mage de foudre.

Le combat se finit pourtant bien vite, Zeref partit sur le dos d'Acnos, laissant la Gamine inconsciente, blessée.

- _Blondie..._ Murmura Sting, le front collé à celui de la mage, des larmes coulant sur le visage sanglant de son amie d'enfance. _Gray ! Bordel fais quelque chose !  
- Je peux rien faire Casanova ! WEEEEEENDY ! _Hurla le mage de glace.  
- _Merde... Elle est où ?_ Grommela Natsu, énervé et triste à la fois.  
_- JE SUIS LÀ !_

Wendy s'agenouilla au près de Lucy et lui administra les premiers soins, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur les blessures les plus graves.

Après plusieurs minutes, Lucy n'avait plus de plaies majeures. Elle gémit sous la pression de la tête de Natsu, qui avait envoyé valser Sting à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se laissant aveugler par la lumière du soleil puis les referma.

- _Sting..._

Natsu fut prit d'une colère soudaine, fixant le concerné avec un regard noir. Erza et le reste du groupe étaient quelques peu choqués, étonnés du prénom que leur amie avait pu prononcer.

- _Blondinet, viens là._ Ordonna Titania. _Natsu, bouges, c'est lui qu'elle veut voir._

Sting s'avança timidement, foudroyé du regard par le reste des mages de Fairy Tail (n'oublions pas Luxus) et dévisagea Erza, devenue bizarrement amicale avec lui.

Il prit la main de Lucy, appréciant le sourire que la blonde lui adressa en rouvrant une fois de plus les yeux. Ses prunelles marron étaient illuminées par le soleil qui brillait de plus en plus fort. Rogue qui se tenait non loin de là, fut rejoins par ses amis renvoyés, tout comme lui, de Sabertooth. Natsu ne pouvait plus contenir sa jalousie, encore moins sa colère et d'un pas assuré, s'avança vers Sting. Luxus lui barra la route.

- _Laisses-les, ils ont droit d'avoir des liens comme toi avec elle. Tu sais Salamander, il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'est pas à toi, ni à personne d'ailleurs._ Expliqua calmement le mage surpuissant de foudre.  
- _Elle est ma meilleure amie ! Je ne veux que la protéger ! _Bouillonna Natsu, serrant les poings.  
- _Natsu ! ASSIS !_ S'égosilla Erza, un regard noir lancé en sa direction.  
- _Oui madame !_

Natsu s'exécuta, malgré ses émotions qui traduisaient une colère violente. Au fond de lui, Lucy lui appartenait, elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Il repensa aux doux moments passés à ses côtés, ceux où elle pleurait, où elle riait.

- _Luxus…_ Dit-il calmement. Le mage de foudre tourna la tête en direction de son compagnon.  
- _Quoi Salamander ?_  
- _Je… Je l'aime._ Bégaya le chasseur de Dragon, envahi de regards étonnés venant de ses amis.

Sting lui lança un regard froid, bien plus que menaçant. Fallait-il qu'ils se battent pour Lucy ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : STOP !  
**

Natsu se releva, une expression remplie de jalousie et de rage envahit son visage, ses cheveux roses ne cachaient plus ses yeux et on pouvait y apercevoir de la colère, une grande colère. Erza ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc de l'aveu de son camarade. Ce fut donc Rogue qui intervint.

- _Arrêtez un peu vos gamineries. Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard, Lucy est toujours dans un sale état. Vous faites pitié... Essayez un peu de reprendre vos esprits ! Bordel faut se calmer des fois !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Luxus le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre avait élevé le ton. Une tension s'abattit sur le groupe, un instant de réflexion s'imposa après les quelques mots de Rogue.

- _Tsss... T'as raison Poulette_. Finit par lui dire Sting.

Les yeux du mage devinrent noirs après avoir entendu le surnom que lui avait donné son ami.

- _Tu veux que je m'énerve Eucliffe ?_ Menaça Rogue.

Le blond se tut, comme si les paroles de son compagnon l'avaient remit en place. Il s'avança vers Lucy, la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail et commença à marcher. Il voulait la ramener chez elle, qu'elle soit enfin libérée de cette mauvaise journée.

- _Tu vas où comme ça Casanova ?!_ S'égosilla Natsu, redevenu calme après le discours de l'ancien membre de Sabertooth.

- _Je la ramène chez elle, ÇA TE DÉRANGES ?! _

_- Ou-_

_- Sting, emmènes la. Fais attention à elle. _Coupa Erza.

Ainsi, ils partirent. Laissant derrière eux le groupe de mages.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Sting remarqua que le toit avait été refait, surement grâce à Makarov. Il déposa Lucy dans son lit, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main.

La constellationiste se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, épuisée. Elle sentit une douleur venant de sa mâchoire, ce qui la fit légèrement pleurer. Elle était courbatue de partout. Ne pouvant pas bouger ses jambes, elle essaya de tourner la tête et vit Sting qui la fixait. Elle se redressa lentement, étonnée que ça ne soit pas Natsu en face d'elle.

_- S-Sting ? Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Chut Blondie. Économises tes forces, tout va bien._ La rassura le blond.

- _Où sont les autres ?_ Insista Lucy.  
- _J'en sais rien Blondie_.

Ils se regardèrent, impossible pour Sting de détacher ses yeux de ceux qu'il aimait. Il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours en la fixant, il la vit rougir légèrement. S'approchant encore plus, il regarda les yeux de la blonde se fermer, lentement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, proches à un point que jamais Lucy n'aurait osé imaginer.

Pendant un instant, Sting resta planté devant elle, sa main sur la joue de la constellationiste. Il remit en place une des mèches de la mage blonde, passa sa main dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

Durant ce moment, la porte du logement de la jeune fille s'ouvrit violemment.

- _Luce ! _S'écria une touffe rose.

Lucy repris ses esprits et se détacha du blond, il voulu la retenir mais se dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas énerver encore plus le Dragon Slayer de feu. Il se releva lentement, comme si tout allait bien, suivi de la constellationiste qui fit apparaître les blessures imposantes que son ancien maître lui avait faites.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosette ? _Cracha Sting

- _Tu foutais quoi là Casanova?_ Cria Natsu la tête en feu.

- _ça se voit pas ?! Tu va me dire que t'as jamais embrassé une fille ! _

_- Embrasser ? C-C'est quoi ?_ Murmura Natsu, soudainement calmé par la situation.

- _Raaaaah, tu veux pt'être que j'te fasse un dessin?_ Lança Sting qui attrapa Lucy par la taille, rapprochant son visage.

Au moment même où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils furent interrompus par le poing du Dragon Slayer qui vint frapper la joue du blond. Lucy resta immobile, comme si elle était sur une autre planète (C'est sur qu'être embrassé par Sting est génial mais le faite qu'il ait pu recommencer expulsa littéralement la blonde de la Terre)

Sting se releva pourtant bien vite, laissant apparaître quelques goutes de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_- Ecoute-moi bien, le micro-onde ! Lucy, C'EST LA MIENNE ! Alors va plutôt voir ta chère et tendre Lisanna qui t'aime tant !_

Natsu sentit une plus grande colère monter en lui, comme si ces paroles avaient éveillées sa Dragon Force. Il leva son poing, qui s'enflamma rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à frapper.

- _STOP !_ Un éclair vint s'abattre sur les deux adversaires _Vous avez fini vos conneries là ?! _

_- Luxus !_ Hurla Natsu. _Qu'es-tu fous là, bordel ?!_

- _Erza et Zeref sont en plein combat! Elle va surement avoir besoin d'aide et Gray est à terre. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire_ Luxus imita vaguement ses camarades _"Erza n'a pas besoin d'aide, elle est plus forte que Zeref!" _ Il reprit sa voix respective. _Mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai! Dans le monde, il y a toujours un mage plus fort que soi, et peut être bien que Zeref est celui d'Erza. Alors, bougez-vous!_

Natsu et Sting se regardèrent, puis Luxus.

- _On vient!_ Lancèrent les deux Mages en chœur.

- _Mais une seconde, qui va s'occuper de Lucy?_ Demanda Salamander

- J_e viens avec vous!_ Répondit la constellationiste.

_- Pas question, tu es bien trop mal en point et tu as vécu assez de choses pour aujourd'hui, alors repose-toi maintenant._ Rétorqua Sting en l'aidant à se rallonger. _Donc, on ne sait toujours pas qui va s'occuper d'elle._

_- Si, je ne suis pas venu seul. _Repris Luxus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _J'ai pensé à tout._

A ce moment là, les quatre mages aperçurent une ombre à la porte, ils ne prirent qu'une seconde à reconnaître l'individu.

- _Aye!_ Fit une voix joyeuse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Décision.**

_- HAPPY !_ S'égosilla Natsu.

- _NAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_ Hurla le chat bleu.

- _Oì ! Les retrouvailles ça attendra. Aller, on y va les filles ! _Dit simplement le mage de foudre.

Les trois mages s'en allèrent, abandonnant la blonde.

- _NE ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE SALETE DE CHAT!_ Cria Lucy aux mages

- _Je ne suis pas une saleté de chat, Lucy. Tu veux un poisson? _

_- J'EN VEUX PAS D'TON POISSON!_ _Bon... Fous toi dans un coin et laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'écrire. _

_- T'écris quoi ? JE PEUX LIRE ? C'EST DES HISTOIRES QUI FONT PEUR ? _

_- TAIS-TOI ! Tu poses trop de questions, j'ai mal à la tête... _

_- T'es malade ? Tu veux te reposer ? Un médicament ? MERDE La pharmacie est fermée ! Tu veux un verre d'eau peut-être ? Lucy... LUCY ?_ S'inquiéta le chat

- _Happy... Sort s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi aujourd'hui. Et Natsu m'en veux surement, Gray va mal, Erza risque de se faire tuer, et tout ça par ma faute..._ Sanglota la blonde.

De leur côté, Sting, Natsu et Luxus avaient rejoins le combat.

_- ERZA ! _

Titania venait d'atterrir au sol, blessée. En tremblant, elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

Lentement, Zeref, impassible à sa douleur, continua de l'attaquer, sans prêter attention aux autres mages qui tentaient de l'aider.

Wendy s'approcha d'elle en essayant de lui administrer des soins.

-_ WENDY ATTENTION ! _

Ce fut Sting qui contra un sort majeur, protégeant la petite fille d'un hurlement sacré du Dragon Blanc. La Dragon Slayer des Cieux se releva et lança un hurlement du Dragon des Cieux à son tour, suivie de Natsu et de Luxus. Tous les quatre, ils attaquèrent en même temps le Dieu des ténèbres. Zeref recula, mais pu résister. Il était bien plus qu'en colère, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié que ce jour là, celui où on lui avait enlevé, une fois de plus, la femme qu'il aimait. Sans aucune pitié, il continua d'attaquer férocement ses adversaires. Natsu n'entendais que les cris de ses amis, des cris de douleur et de peur. Même Erza pleurait, indignée de l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle tentait toujours de rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se relever mais elle ne pouvait réellement pas. Gray était lui aussi au sol, inconscient. Ses blessures étaient bien plus qu'importantes. Luxus tenta à son tour de faire payer le démon, toucher à ses camarades était la seule chose capable d'énerver le mage de foudre. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le mage, montrant les dents. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il devait tout de même essayer, uniquement pour venger ses amis. Natsu ne contenait plus sa colère, cet homme avait blessé sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son premier amour.

Lucy pleurait, envahie de désolation pour ses amis qui combattaient pour elle. Ses larmes coulaient sur la tête d'Happy qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Elle était comme une mère pour lui, et qui sait combien ça fait mal de voir ses parents pleurer.

Il savait qu'une fois les larmes séchées, la constellationiste retrouverait le sourire, c'était juste une question de temps.

- _Lucy… Arrêtes de pleurer… _Supplia le chat, envahit de tristesse.

Sa seule réponse fut un sanglot de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer et passer à autre chose, pas cette fois. Pourtant, elle lâcha l'Exceed, déterminée à arranger les choses. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en boitant. Elle verrouilla la porte à double tour.

Elle sortit quelques instants après, vêtue d'un pantalon gris, un-t-shirt long rouge marqué du symbole de sa guilde ainsi que de son nom dans le haut du dos. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse lâche sur le côté, du maquillage remplaçait ses larmes. Elle adressa un sourire affectif au chat bleu et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Tu vas où ?_ S'intrigua Happy.

- _J'y vais. Il faut que je stoppe tout ce bordel._

Il comprit rapidement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il tenta de l'arrêter, se plantant devant elle, il fit non de la tête.

- _Laisses-moi passer_. Son ton était fort, à la limite de l'agressivité, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- _Non. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si tu y vas. Tu finiras forcément par partir avec lui, volontairement ou non. _Il savait tout, ce qui arracha un sourire mauvais à la blonde.

-_ Tu sais très bien que ça ne s'arrêtera que quand je lui ferais comprendre que je ne veux pas rester avec lui. _Soupira Lucy.

Il finit par s'écarter, conscient qu'elle finirait par passer dans tous les cas. La regardant "courir" dans la rue, il sortit par la fenêtre.

_- Je t'emmène, t'as pas assez de force pour courir jusque là-bas. _

Ils s'envolèrent donc vers le combat entre les mages de Fairy Tail et Zeref.

-_ Si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, la Salamandre, fais le donc rapidement. J'ai une gamine à retrouver. _Cracha simplement le mage entre deux coups de poings.

- _Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans pitié, une enflure de première, une erreur de la nature._ S'égosilla Erza. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça de toute façon, impossible pour elle de combattre.

- _Merci du compliment, je me ferais une joie d'écrire ces paroles sur vos tombes_. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

Les mages de Fairy Tail s'avancèrent jusqu'à arriver à quasiment quelques mètres du soit disant monstre. Zeref était entouré d'un mur de magie noire qui le protégeait, il utilisait toujours la même magie, ce cercle noir, cette sphère entourée d'éclairs violets. Luxus, énervé de ne pas avoir pu le blesser avec ses attaques, pris sa forme de Dragon Slayer et activa la Dragon Force. Le démon ne bougea pas d'un cil, un sourire satisfait envahi son visage, il découvrait cette force, celle qui avait pu blesser sa création, son dragon des ténèbres, Acnologia. Depuis toujours, il voulait voir cette force.

- _Enfin…_ Murmura-t-il  
- _Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Luxus, intrigué.

Zeref ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester immobile. Luxus, impatient, se lança vers son adversaire en criant 'HURLEMENT DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT!', ce qui envoya une énorme quantité de foudre sur le mage noir. La fée recula, un sourire moqueur arracha son expression colérique et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur l'endroit où, quelques secondes avant, il avait envoyé son attaque. Zeref se tenait debout, et paraissait en pleine forme. Comme si cette vague d'éclairs de l'avait pas atteinte. Natsu, qui reprenait ses esprits après un coup bien placé, se releva. Il chercha un point faible et finit par, heureusement, en trouver un. Sans réfléchir, Natsu s'écria :

- _TU AS FAILLIT TUER LUCY ET TU COMPTES NOUS FAIRE LA GUERRE ?! ELLE TE DETESTERA JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TES JOURS ! C'EST TROP TARD POUR TOI. _

_- Il a raison, elle nous l'a dit. On sait tous qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas._ Confirma Luxus.

- _A l'heure qu'il est, elle est surement inconsciente. A qui la faute hein ? Tu n'as pas pris en compte ses sentiments et tu n'as pas fait attention à elle. Tu l'aimes non ? Tu aurais du prendre soin d'elle correctement, elle t'a remplacé il y à déjà plusieurs années._ Ajouta Erza entre deux quintes de toux, couchée au sol.

'_Je ne veux pas entendre ça, ils ne connaissent pas le mot souffrir ou quoi ? Je vais leur faire ravaler leurs paroles_' Jura intérieurement Zeref. Pour la première fois, il analysa la distance qui séparait les mages de Fairy Tail et lui. Il trouva ce vide très large, trop large. Il décida donc de se rapprocher de ses adversaires, histoire de combler cette place. Il pensa qu'une nouvelle attaque serait efficace. _Pourquoi ne pas choisir de façon aléatoire ? Ça serait bien drôle. _Il imagina toutes sortes de scénarios l'amenant à la même conclusion : il gagnerait dans tous les cas. Il s'avança à nouveau, et songea à une attaque totale, celle qui pourrait tous les mettre KO en une seule fois. Malgré ça, il hésita. _Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ils m'ont humilié, je vais en profiter. J'ai une poignée de mages que je peux tuer facilement, pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu ? _Pensa-t-il. Zeref détailla Titania, son corps ensanglanté éveilla un désir de mort chez le mage. Luxus aperçût un sourire dérangé sur le visage du démon, ce qui fit augmenter la colère d'un cran de plus.

_- Tu seras sympathique de ne pas la dévorer des yeux ! Elle n'est pas à toi, et tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ! Il en va de même pour Lucy._ Menaça-t-il.

- _Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !_ S'égosilla Zeref.

- _Elle fait partie de MA guilde et de MA famille ! J'ai touts les droits de prononcer son nom ! _Répondit en retour le mage.

- _Luxus… Laisses._

Cette voix interrompît leur dispute. Tout le monde se figea, les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix. Natsu réagit d'un coup, surpris que cette personne soit ici.

- _Luce ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et où est Happy ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Natsu, laisses-moi faire._ Lui répondit-elle brièvement.

Elle s'avança vers Zeref, plongea son regard dans le sien. Un sourire apparût sur le visage de la constellationiste. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta plantée là, devant son ancien maître. Encore quelques secondes, puis une minute, puis deux. Soudainement, elle gifla violemment le démon, un grognement agressif échappa du mage.

_- Pour qui tu te prends Gamine ?!_ S'énerva Zeref.

_- Ecoutes-moi bien, si tu touches encore une fois à mes amis, je peux te jurer que je te tuerais. _

_- Comme si tu pouvais me battre. Tu en es incapable, nous le savons tous les deux. Tu es toujours submergée par tes sentiments, comment voudrais-tu réussir. Tes émotions sont ton point faible Gamine._

Lucy sentit ses mains trembler de colère. Il avait raison, et cela la tuais de l'intérieur. Toujours, elle avait montré ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses larmes comme ses sourires. Toujours, elle avait su que si un jour elle devait l'affronter, elle perdrait surement.

- _Tu sais, je ne pensais pas te revoir avant plusieurs années mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée. Tu es toujours insensible à tout ce que tu fais. La vie pour toi, n'est rien. Jamais tu n'as pu trouver le sommeil n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tout aussi faible que moi, Zef. Tu ne m'inspires plus la peur mais plutôt la pitié. Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Toi qui étais si souriant quand j'étais jeune… _

Sa voix tremblait, elle le regardait dans les yeux, comme si il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

_- C'est pas le moment de me faire la morale Gamine. J'ai changé c'est tout, et ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Tu crois que je ne dors toujours pas ? Voilà 10 ans que je dors paisiblement toutes les nuits. Tu sais pourquoi je ne dormais pas quand je m'occupais de toi ? Parce que tu as toujours été un fardeau pour moi ! Ainsi que pour touts les mages qui se trouvent ici. Tu es un problème pour tout le monde Gamine. _Rétorqua Zeref, les yeux pleins de colère, satisfait que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avaient blessé la constellationiste. _'Je ne voulait pas lui dire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Autant mentir, je n'ai plus rien à perdre'. _

Une larme coula sur la joue devenue pâle de Lucy. Elle le savait, oui, au plus profond de son âme, qu'elle était en effet un fardeau, un problème pour ses camarades, pour elle-même.

- _NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! LUCY FAIT PARTIE DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! JAMAIS ELLE NE SERA UN FARDEAU POUR MOI, COMME POUR NOUS TOUS ! _

Ce fut Gray qui se releva. Inconscient quelques secondes auparavant, il avait enfin pu ouvrir les yeux grâce à Wendy qui lui avait administré des soins.

- _Il a raison, nous ne sommes pas de simples mages, nous sommes une famille unie par les liens de l'amour et de l'amitié. _

Ce fut au tour d'Erza de se relever, toujours grâce aux soins de la Dragon Slayer des Cieux. Tous à présent étaient aux côtés de Lucy. Natsu s'avança devant elle pour essuyer cette larme, celle qui le rendait fou de rage. Bouillonnant au fond de lui, il se retourna pour frapper Zeref. Il l'envoya à presque 500 mètres de lui. Personne ne bougea dans le groupe des fées. Sting décida de participer à cet affrontement.

- _Première et dernière foi que je t'aide Rosette, j'ai vraiment envie de me battre, alors autant se défouler sur lui. _

_- Idem pour moi, Casanova, je ne veux que venger Luce._

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire complice sous les yeux de leurs amis. Sting activa, tout comme Luxus quelques instants auparavant, la Dragon Force. _'Quitte à crever, autant le faire avec ma forme la plus puissante. Je vais me le faire ce mec !' _Sting et son digne vocabulaire, vous le connaissez... Pour en revenir au combat, Zeref s'était relevé avec difficulté, comme si, miraculeusement, il avait réellement été blessé par l'attaque de Salamander.

- _Pas mal, pas mal._ Murmura le mage noir. _Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas à celui là. _

Quand Sting s'apprêta à frapper son adversaire, il se retrouva sans aucune raison au sol, quelques mètres derrière son camarade aux cheveux roses. Ce fut au tour de Natsu de se retrouver au même niveau que le blond. Personne n'avait d'explications, et le regard étonné de Zeref signifiait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Non, personne n'était en cause, que ça soit dans le groupe des fées ou du côté du mage noir. Une personne était intervenue, une personne qui arrivait à terrifier le grand Sting Eucliffe ainsi que son jumeau d'ombre, Rogue Cheney. Minerva était devant le petit groupe encore sous le choc de l'arrivée de cette femme. Erza, qui allait relativement mieux depuis les soins de Wendy, se planta devant la brune accompagnée d'un regard noir et de son armure Nakagami, la plus puissante qu'elle pouvait posséder jusqu'ici. Libérant la seconde origine (capacité qu'ont les mages de Fairy Tail, ils libèrent une sorte de conteneur de magie, comme un deuxième cœur. L'éthernano qui s'y trouve sert de 'boost' afin de maintenir la puissance magique plus longtemps et de la renforcer), elle fit une chose que personne n'avait jamais vu. Titania mélangea trois de ses armures, comme si elles étaient faites pour aller ensembles. Gray pu apercevoir la moitié du bouclier de l'Armure de Diamant apparaître dans la main droite de la femme aux cheveux écarlates, la lance de l'armure des Géants dans sa main gauche. _Elle doit avoir une quantité de magie bien plus qu'énorme pour réussir à assembler les parties d'armures aussi puissantes._ Songea notre mage de glace.

- _Honnêtement, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre contre toi, j'ai autre chose à faire._ Déclara Erza.

- _Je ne comptais pas me battre aujourd'hui, je suis juste venue chercher les traitres qui faisaient partie de Saber il y à quelques heures. Mais bon, autant passer le temps. Je le bâterais ton bonhomme._

_- ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses le surpasser, même moi je ne peux pas. _Provoqua Titania.

_- On verra bien qui arrive à le battre en premier._

A ce moment là, elles eurent un regard compétitif et s'élancèrent vers le démon, déterminées à le battre. Elles frappèrent de toutes leurs forces mais le résultat était toujours le même : impossible de l'atteindre.

Sting en avait mare, il voulait repartir avec la constellationiste. Soudainement mit en retrait par les Fées, il avait largement le temps de réfléchir, il en profita pour regarder la blonde qui laissait apparaître une expression de terreur devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Une vague de magie mit à terre le petit groupe ce qui laissa une ouverture au blond. Rogue, qui n'était pas loin du lieu de combat, entendit un cri sourd : _HOLY NOVA !_ Connaissant ce sort surpuissant, il pensa qu'il y avait un problème : Sting n'utilisait ce sort qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il se mit à courir en direction du cri. Quand il arriva, Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

- _Impossible…_ Murmura-t-il, stupéfait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : CHOC**

Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Zeref était au sol, blessé violement au bras. Il se releva tout de même, titubant jusqu'à sa place initiale. Fronçant les sourcils en direction de Lucy, il se mit à rire, un rire à la fois dérangé et démoniaque.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y à encore ? T'en veux plus ?_ Provoqua Sting.

- _J'allais justement te poser cette question. Ta Dragon Force n'est pas à son maximum n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Tu es obsédé par cette magie, pourquoi ne pas l'acquérir toi-même ?_

- _Je n'en voie pas l'utilité, une magie est plus belle quand elle ne nous appartient pas. _

_'Pour le coup, il a raison…'_ Pensa soudainement le blond. Il avait toujours adoré la magie de Natsu, son plus grand rival, que ça soit en force ou en sentiments vu qu'ils partageaient les mêmes pour la constellationiste. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup porté dans le dos. _'L'enfoiré, m'attaquer par derrière, n'est-il pas un homme ?!'_ Sting serra les dents en sentant le poing du démon former un creux au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, il tomba au sol, laissant à peine deux secondes à Natsu pour réagir et se servir de l'ouverture qu'il lui avait accordé. _'Attends, comment a-t-il fait pour m'atteindre, il était à plusieurs mètres de moi !' _Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant, ce que Zeref remarqua.

_- Oui Blondinet, la téléportation fait partie intégrante de ma magie. Ne te poses pas trop de questions, c'est mauvais pour ce que tu as._ Il avait comprit si facilement, cela étonna Sting. Il rit une nouvelle fois, juste à côté de l'oreille du tigre, évitant un 'Hurlement du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant' venant de Natsu.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir compris que Sting ne se relèverais pas aussi facilement qu'avant que Lucy décida d'intervenir.

Elle se planta devant le mage noir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- _Ça suffit_. Dit-elle d'un ton fort et direct.

Natsu eu un mouvement de recul, SA Lucy tenait tête à un monstre ! C'est qu'elle est aussi folle que lui cette fille !

_- Excuses-moi ? J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit, Gamine ?! Tu oses me donner un ordre ?! _La colère montait dans la tête du démon, une rage folle à laquelle la petite constellationniste ne résisterait pas.

- _Tu as bien entendu, j'ai dis ça suffit. J'en ai mare de te voir les frapper alors qu'ils ne font que me défendre, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que ma vie n'est plus à tes côtés mais avec eux. Essaies de te remettre un peu en question, ça te ferais le plus grand bien. Écoutes, je vais partir d'ici, sans toi, avec mes amis ici présents, n'essaies pas de nous en empêcher sinon tu auras à faire à moi. _

_- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me tenir tête, Gamine ? _

Il se mit à rire, encore une fois, plus fort, plus longtemps. Son rire glaça le dos de Lucy, lui apportant des frissons au niveau de sa colonne vertebrale. Elle ne bougea uniquement que quelques instants après que le démon eu fini de rire.

- _A en voir ta réaction, je ne pense pas que tu aies le courage de m'affronter. Ta maturité a vraissembablement diminuée en 10ans. Tu sais Gamine, j'ai menti, je t'ai toujours menti. Mais tu n'y voyais que du feu quand nous étions ensemble alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire. _

_- Que veux-tu dire ? _Intervint Sting, qui s'était brutalement relevé en voyant sa bien-aimée prendre peur devant les paroles du mage noir.

- _Je veux dire qu'elle n'a jamais vu mes réelles intentions, cette Gamine naïve. _

Lucy se stoppa un moment, juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _T-tu... Tu voulais me détruire, c'est ça ? _

_- Gamine, j'étais sur le point de poser un énorme fardeau sur tes épaules. _Il soupira. _Mais j'ai bien fait de partir au lieu de te laisser ma place. _

La constellationiste ne croyais aucun des mots du démon, mais sa justification était cohérente avec la réalité. Zeref était parti, en quelque sorte, pour la libérer d'un destin fatidique. La blonde osa, une nouvelle fois, lui tenir tête.

- _En faite, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser ta place. Acnos est dangereux, tu serais capable de tuer tout ce qui bouge, tu ne ressens rien, pas même un soupçon de compassion pour les personnes qui souffrent autour de toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que la vie n'est pas que douleur et pleurs. La vie, c'est une chose que tu ne peux pas connaître tant que tu ne l'apprend pas. _

_- Gamine..._

_- QUOI ENCORE ? Tu vas me reprocher de te tenir tête pour protéger les personnes que j'aime ?! _

_- Gamine..._ Le démon eut une pointe de colère dans son intonnation.

- _Quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes erreurs alors je ne voie pas l'utilité de continuer à les accumuler !_

Ce fut malheureusement la phrase de trop. On pourrait penser que le grand mage Zeref ai pu la faire taire en la tuant, mais ça serait trop simple. La seule chose que Lucy sentit fut les lèvres de son ancien maître appuyées maladroitement contre les siennes. Les cris coléreux de Sting suivis de ceux de Natsu ne l'ateignaient même pas, elle était coupée du monde, uniquement liée à cet homme. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et, contre toute attente, elle répondit au baiser, sous les yeux des deux Dragon Slayers, à présent à la limite du meurtre.

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Lucy réalisa son geste avec plus de douleur que de regrets. Le regard de Sting la fit reculer de plusieurs pas quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Natsu dans son cou. Aucun échappatoire pour elle. Elle était bloquée. Elle tenta une esquive mais Natsu lui attrapa le poignet, autant rapidement que doucement. Il gardait quand même une grande affection pour la blonde, sa meilleure amie. Tout tournait au vinaigre.

Plus rien n'était clair, il avait envie d'exploser, ou plutôt de L'exploser. Sting ne se contrôlait plus, il voulait tuer cet homme, celui qui avait pris possession des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.

- _STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! _

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se jeter sur ce monstre. Son nom, crié par la seule qui comptait pour lui.


End file.
